The Father is Back
This is a collaboration between me (Jackjoinsthepawpatrol) and Px2fan12. Characters Roofy Kotaro Ryder Alex Katie PAW Patrol original pups MLP: Mane Six DJ. Summary One day, while he's out for lunch at Mr. Porter's restaurant, Kotaro meets a very familiar pup he thought he lost when him and Rocky were pups. Can Kotaro and Rocky forgive their father or forget him forever? Story It was a bright, sunny day in Adventure Bay. Kotaro decided to head to Mr. Porter's restaurant. "ahhhhhh. This is the life. No missions, no distractions. Just me, my brother and-" he stopped mid-sentence as his belly growled. "A hungry Kotaro." He giggled. "hello, Kotaro. What would you like to eat?" Alex asked. "hey, Alex. I'll have a large steak on its own, if that's okay?" Kotaro asked. Alex nodded, walking away. A rustle in the bushes caught Kotaro off-guard as he hopped out his seat. "Hello, anyone there? Rockstar, if that's you. You're gonna have to work harder than that!" He said, chuckling. Suddenly, a old Yorkshire Terrier jumped out the bushes. "K-K-Kotaro?!" The dog exclaimed in shock. Kotaro froze in shock. He couldn't believe who he saw. Already, his eyes were filling with tears. "No way. No way!" He spoke, tears of joy running down his cheeks. "Yes, Kotaro." The dog said with a smile and tears in his own eyes. "I'm back." "b-but! Dad, I saw the dog catchers take you away?" Kotaro said, confused. "I know son. I trust you found Rockstar after the dog catchers took him too?" Roofy asked. "y-yeah. But, I had to tell him that you were gone and never coming back!" Kotaro exclaimed, tears still running down his cheeks. "son, I helped your brother escape before I was given to the police as a trainee under a German Shepherd called Ace. He helped me by letting me leave and find you and your brother." Roofy replied. "there's a song that I want to sing to you, Dad." Kotaro said. (P!NK, What About Us!) "We are searchlights, we can see in the dark We are rockets, pointed up at the stars We are billions of beautiful hearts And you sold us down the river too far What about us? What about all the times you said you had the answers? What about us? What about all the broken happy ever afters? What about us? What about all the plans that ended in disaster? What about love? What about trust? What about us? We are problems that want to be solved We are children that need to be loved We were willin', we came when you called But, man, you fooled us, enough is enough, oh What about us? What about all the times you said you had the answers? What about us? What about all the broken happy ever afters? Oh, what about us? What about all the plans that ended in disaster? Oh, what about love? What about trust? What about us? Oh, what about us? What about all the plans that ended in disaster? What about love? What about trust? What about us? Sticks and stones, they may break these bones But then I'll be ready, are you ready? It's the start of us, waking up, come on Are you ready? I'll be ready I don't want control, I want to let go Are you ready? I'll be ready 'Cause now it's time to let them know We are ready, what about us? What about us? What about all the times you said you had the answers? So what about us? What about all the broken happy ever afters? Oh, what about us? What about all the plans that ended in disaster? Oh, what about love? What about trust? What about us? What about us? What about us? What about us? What about us? What about us? What about us?" Kotaro sung. Roofy stared at his oldest son in amazement. Suddenly, Rocky walked up and sat beside his older brother. "Kotaro? Hey, big brother. It's me, Rockstar! Earth to Kotaro!" Rocky waved a paw in Kotaro's face before he noticed the other dog. "Who are you? Do I know you?" Rocky asked the dog. Kotaro broke out of his trance. "Rockstar, that's our Dad." Kotaro chuckled. He then grabbed hold of his brother and tossed him in the air. "He came back!!" Both pups were now giggling. Roofy broke out of his trance and eyed the younger pup. "Rockstar? Son!!" He then joined the group hug. "Dad!" Rocky exclaimed. "Where were you? I thought you were gone!" Roofy smiled. "It's a long story." He replied. once they broke away, he told Rocky the same thing he told Kotaro. "Wow. So that's what happened. Kotaro, how about we all have lunch in honor of our Dad's return?" Rocky asked. Kotaro smiled at his brother. "Sure, bro. What do you say, Dad?" He asked. Roofy nodded, hugging his son's again. "I'm game. Let's eat!!" The trio walked back to the table, just as Alex came back with Kotaro's order. "thanks, Alex." Kotaro said as Alex walked away. The trio talked for a while before Rocky and Kotaro were called on a mission. "Ryder needs us!!" The two said. "sorry Dad. But we gotta go. Since we're part of the PAW Patrol, we are always called on a mission." Rocky said as he walked off. "Dad," Kotaro said. "Would you like to come with us and watch as we do our mission if we're called." Roofy nodded and walked to the Lookout with his oldest son. "so, what do you guys do as a job?" Roofy asked. "I'm a Counsellor pup and Rockstar is the ECO pup. He turns old rubbish into useful items. I just talk to people and pups to sort out conflicts. Rockstar says it's my specialty." Kotaro replied. They finally reached their destination. "The pups are inside the elevator. Come in, Dad. They won't bite." Roofy entered the elevator. "Kotaro, is that pup yours and Rocky's Dad?" Marshall asked. Rocky and Kotaro looked at each other then back at the Dalmatian. "yes, Marshall." Kotaro said as the elevator rose, the pups getting into their gear before meeting Ryder at the top. "ready for action, Ryder sir!!" Chase barked. "thanks for coming pups. Kotaro, this is a mission for you! Katie and Mayor Humdinger are arguing again." Ryder said before swiping his pup pad to Kotaro's symbol. "Like I said, Kotaro. I need you to use your pup pack's clipboard and pencil to take notes." "I'll get to the bottom of this!!" Kotaro barked. "alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!!" Ryder slid down his fireman pole to his ATV and Kotaro slid down the slide to his truck, Roofy followed shortly after. Once they arrived, they saw Mayor Humdinger and Katie arguing. Kotaro lept out of his truck and stepped in front of Katie, growling at Mayor Humdinger. "Katie, care to explain the situation?" Kotaro asked, still growling at the Mayor. "Katie groomed my kitties without asking me!" Mayor Humdinger exclaimed. "who asked you to speak, Humdinger?!" Roofy barked. "thanks Dad!" Kotaro nodded his head. "Not true! He asked me to groom them and then began shouting that he didn't ask for grooming!" Katie yelled back. "Whoa, whoa! Break it up, you two!" Kotaro exclaimed. The two immediately stopped. 'I have an idea. But I'll need Princess Twilight's help!' Kotaro thought. "Ryder, I have a plan. It's a reckless plan but it's a plan!" He said. "what is it?" Ryder asked. "I need to go to Equestria!" Kotaro replied, stomping his paw for emphasis. Ryder gave Kotaro a quizzical look. "Okay?" "Princess Twilight Sparkle is the Princess of Friendship. If I can persuade her and her friends, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Starlight Glimmer and Rainbow Dash to come to our world, they could help us with Katie and Mayor Humdinger's situation." Kotaro replied. "how are you planning on getting there?" Chase asked. "I know a friend who travels there and back. He frequently goes there to see his sister, Applejack!" Kotaro explained. "who?" Ryder and Chase asked. "DJ!" Kotaro replied, wagging his tail. "He is a stray dog but he helped Rockstar and I when we we're on the streets as pups." He explained. They all understood. "What're we waiting for, let's find him!" Chase barked. "I need to go on my own. DJ trusts me and Rockstar but he's had a hard time around other pups and humans, especially when it comes to German Shepherd's. Sorry guys!" Kotaro lowered his ears. "don't worry, Kotaro. We'll stay here while you go find your friend and bring the Mane Six here." Ryder cooed. "I won't let you down, Ryder!" Kotaro sped off to find his friend. He came across a alleyway in hopes of finding his friend. He spotted a Great Dane by the bins with a silver star pendant around his neck. "hey, DJ. Listen, I need a favour. There's a couple of people arguing and I need Twilight and her friends to help me." Kotaro waited for an answer. A raspy voice replied. "Well, you've come to the right pup, Kotaro." DJ said. "awww, thanks dude." Kotaro hugged him. "no worries, Kotaro. Anything for you, my friend. One portal to Equestria, coming right up. They'll all be in the crystal castle's Throne Room when you get there. Spike the dragon will greet you at the door." DJ said as the portal opened, allowing Kotaro to enter. "I owe you one, mate!" Kotaro said as he entered the portal. -time skip to after Kotaro gets back with the Mane Six.- "you all know the plan?" Kotaro asked. The ponies nodded. "The problem is just over here." He said, leading the ponies back to Katie and Mayor Humdinger. "No, I never asked you to groom my kitties. Quit lying, Katie!!" Mayor Humdinger shouted. "oh no," Twilight exclaimed. "this really takes the cake!" Exclaimed Pinkie Pie. "come on, girls. It's not like we haven't dealt with a friendship problem before!" Rainbow Dash commented. "yeah, Dash's right. This may or may not be dark magic like Discord or Nightmare Moon but we've dealt with these types of problems before." Applejack added. "you're right, Applejack. You too Rainbow Dash!" Rarity added. "great!" Rainbow Dash flew above the others. Meanwhile, Katie and Mayor Humdinger kept arguing. "I already told you, I never asked you to groom my kitties! Stop lying, Katie!!" Mayor Humdinger shouted, already getting angry. "You did ask!! You're the one who's lying!!" Katie shouted back. The two kept going until... "Stop this right now!!!" An unfamiliar voice. The Mayor and Katie turned around to see Kotaro standing there with some friends. "who are those ponies?" Mayor Humdinger asked, rudely. "these ponies are the Mane Six. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and- where's Pinkie Pie?!" Kotaro said, looking around to try and find Pinkie Pie, who just happened to be eating at Mr. Porter's. Rainbow Dash flew over. "ugh. Pinkie! Come on, you can eat later!!" The Rainbow maned Pegasus said, flying away with Pinkie. "but I'm hungry, Dashie!" The party pony moaned. "oh, Celestia's sake will you stop moaning. Like I said, you can eat later, Pinkie Pie!!" Rainbow Dash said. Kotaro glared at the Earth pony and Pegasus. "Can we all please calm down and sort the situation between Katie and Mayor Humdinger out?!" The ponies nodded. Kotaro asked Twilight if she had the Elements of Harmony and if she and her friends could use them on Katie and Mayor Humdinger. Twilight refused. "I'm sorry, Kotaro. I know only one pony that can restore their friendship. Applejack, can you go through the portal and ask Princess Cadence to help?" The orange Earth pony nodded, walking through the portal. -time skip- Applejack came back through the portal with another Alicorn Princess, Princess Mi'Amore Cadenza (Princess Cadence). "Cadence!!" Twilight greeted, throwing her forehooves around Princess Cadence. "Twilight!" Cadence replied. "I trust that Applejack tells you about the Friendship problem we have?" Twilight asked. "yeah. I'll use my friendship spell to make them friends again then we can head home." Cadence replied. Once the spell was casted, Mayor Humdinger and Katie made up and parted ways. The Mane Six and Princess Cadence headed back through the portal to Equestria and Kotaro, Ryder, Roofy and Chase headed back to the Lookout. The end. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Collaboration Category:Crossovers